


Spock utolsó bejegyzése

by Szim



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: alternatív, avagy nem minden dalnak jó a vége, depresszív, romantikamentes, vulkáni önmarcangolás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nem lehet minden tökéletes, de Spock reméli, nem a semmiért hal meg, és kicsit jobbá teszi a világot. Hátha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock utolsó bejegyzése

**Author's Note:**

> Avagy fogadjátok szeretettel Spock utolsó bejegyzését némi halál utáni jókívánsággal! Ha tetszik, remélem megdobtok egy szívecskével :D Csak, hogy tudjam, érdemes-e írnom...

A hangár felé lépdelek lassan,

Szinte már hipnotikusan.

Meg kell gyűrkőznöm két rasszal,

Nézzük csak logikusan...

 

Elpusztult a Vulkán, s vele anyám,

Közben Néró itt van, és él.

Lassan elveszi a kontrollom a gyász,

A legénység meg csak henyél...

 

Legalábbis én így érzem most,

Lebegve a mély űr közepén,

Tehetetlenül, mert a hajtómű elromlott.

Kirköt meg majdnem megöltem én...

 

Pedig nem így terveztem vele

A kapcsolatom, és sok mást se,

De az élet ebbe hajszolt bele,

Azt kívánom, bár fejeződne be.

 

Érzelmileg kompromittáltam magam,

A szolgálat alól felmentettek...

Hát előkaparom a bátorságot, mim maradt,

És elvégzek egy szörnyű tettet.

 

Mert lejjebbre már nem süllyedhetek,

Azt hiszem itt kell legyen a vége,

Űrsiklómmal becélzom az ellenséges felet,

És halálommal tán beköszönt a béke...

 

_Hosszú és hasznos életet barátaim,_

_Ennyi lenne a kívánságom csupán,_

_Bár tudom nem hallhatjátok szavaim,_

_Ott,... most a halálom után._


End file.
